


Immovable Object

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Reaper Oneshots [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sascha is a small terror, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: In the campus coffee shop, you play by Sascha's rules, or you don't get coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CardiganandKicks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CardiganandKicks).



> Based on a headcanon post by a friend of mine. With apologies to Othello for making him the victim. ^_^
> 
> Post: http://cardiganandkicks.tumblr.com/post/145244598157/baristaau

The coffee shop near campus was quiet when the man walked in early that evening. Sascha recognized him immediately; he was a forensic science major named Othello, which was fascinating to the little anthropology-major barista even though they'd never had a chance to get to know him. They beamed as he approached the counter, chirping cheerfully, "'Vat can I get you today?"

Othello spared the barest glance for the menu board, then said, "I'm studying for an exam and need to stay awake, so I'll just have an expresso."

"Pardon?" Sascha tilted their head , as if confused. Internally, however, they were torn between disappointed and gleeful. Disappointed that their Shakespearean acquaintance couldn't seem to pronounce his drink correctly, but gleeful because that meant they got to play.

"I said, I'll have an expresso," Othello said again, now looking confused as well.

"Pardon?" Sascha repeated. At the other end of the counter, their friend Rudgar looked up from the flower he was drawing on top of a girl's latte and frowned.

"Sascha." Just their name, spoken in a warning tone, but the little one ignored it as Othello tried once again to order his drink and failed to pronounce the word properly. Rudgar groaned internally. Why was his coworker such a terror? He pointed up at the menu board behind Sascha's back, hoping the science major would get the hint.

Othello, now completely baffled, looked up at the board. Why was this so difficult? He just wanted a...huh? Looking back down at Sascha, he asked tentatively, "I'll have an...espresso?"

"Coming right up, sir~" Sascha cooed, hopping off their stool and heading over to start the machine. "Small or medium?"

"Medium...?" It was phrased as a question, as now Othello didn't know when they would go back to pretending they couldn't hear him. Was it only a reaction to the word 'espresso'?

In just a few minutes, the espresso was prepared and handed off to the fellow student, money was exchanged, and Othello shoved an extra dollar into the tip jar before walking off, still looking very confused.

"Sascha, you can't do 'dat to people. The boss vill have your head for being rude," Rudgar insisted, once he was done explaining to a teenage girl that he could not draw a pokemon on her latte.

"'Vasn't being rude," the little one giggled. "He'll never forget how to say it now, at least."

Rudgar sighed, sounding put-upon, but almost immediately replaced any thought of continuing to reprimand them. Hopefully Othello wouldn't complain, but who knew? At least the manager hadn't been around. 

Sascha was going to get themselves fired one day. He just knew it.


End file.
